On Becoming A Goddess
by Satin Angel
Summary: SPOILERS FOR X-MEN 2! What happened after the jet took off at the end of the film? Here's my take on things. Possible series, let me know what you think. PG just in case.


**On Becoming A Goddess**

_Disclaimer:  Not mine, Marvels.  Please don't sue, I'm making no money and I have nothing worth taking.  Except chocolate.  Please, not my chocolate!_

_            This is set right at the end of X-Men II, shortly before the jet takes off.  I am taking huge liberties with the characters, making assumptions which I apologise for if they are OOC.  I saw the film once.  Flames will be used by Pyro to make MORE flames!_

**_MAJOR SPOILERS!!  PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU_**

**_A) _****_HAVE NOT SEEN X-MEN 2 OR _**

**_B) _****_ DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT MAY HAVE HAPPENED TO JEAN._**

  The dam started to break apart.

  Inside the jet, Scott looked around, and realised Jean had gone outside.

  Professor X and Jean were telepathically joined, and she told the X-Men through him that she knew what she was doing.

  Jean wasn't sure what was happening to her, she only knew she couldn't totally tame it.  These new powers swelling up inside her gave her an instant, primal knowledge of the actions she should take and how to do it.  Firmly holding the doors of the X-Jet closed, making the engines spring into life and diverting the water around it as she helped it lift off simultaneously seemed incredibly easy, natural even.  If anybody, even Professor Xavier had told her she'd manage this a few hours ago, she'd have laughed.  Now incredible energy coursed through her body.  Calmly she waited for the water to engulf her.  Oh, but it was hard to let the torrent do that.  Not for herself, no.  For Scott…and Logan.  She could feel their panic rising like a stifling heat.  She apologised to them inwardly as the jet was guided firmly but safely away.

  The following seconds passed like an ice age.  Her mind seemed to be doing a million miles an hour, yet her thoughts had never had such clarity.  It seemed to Jean that she knew all there was to know.  Including what was happening to her, for the most part.  Something was amplifying her powers.  She was the most advanced mutant in the universe.  What Jean couldn't work out was why.  Something seemed to be blocking that knowledge.  Even so, she felt so powerful, all-knowing and invincible.  She felt, in short, like a goddess.  There was nearly one bad moment.  As the water rushed over her head, she created an air bubble around herself.  The water buffeted off of it, cascading around her.  For an instant, she stopped concentrating as the intensity of the moment took hold of her.  Then, Jean felt like there was another presence in her body, trying to take over.  The air bubble around her disintegrated and the water closed in over her head, and Jean closed her eyes, and took her last breath.

  High above, Scott looked out of the windows in despair.  Where there had once been snow, giving no sign of an underground facility, there was only water, and debris floating within.  A tear fell from beneath his visor as he began to grieve for the only woman he had ever loved.

  Jean ran out of air, and exhaled instinctively, releasing the stale air from her lungs and expecting a lungful of icy water in return.  When that didn't come, she carefully opened one eye, then the other.  Jean was standing at the bottom of a newly-formed lake, breathing water as though it was something the human body had always been designed for.  She could see underwater, too.  Very, very clearly.  Jean looked up for the jet, wondering if Nightcrawler might come to try and find her.  All she saw was the jet speeding away.  Being in no immediate danger, Jean tried to contact Professor X again but before she could do so, the other presence she had felt rising within spoke to her.  It was strange, like the voice was in her head but she couldn't hear it, it just gave her the words directly into her brain.

  Jean.

  _What's going on?  Why won't you let me contact the Professor?_

  We have something to attend to first.

  _Then tell me who you are._

  I am Phoenix.  

_  I must return to Scott!  Let me go!_

  No.  Do not fight me, you cannot win.  We may return…after.__

_  After?!?  After what?_

Come.

    Jean could almost hear the pleading tone in that last word.  There was no malice on the part of the being calling itself Phoenix.  She could sense its dependence on her, though.  It needed her strength and potential, and it could not take her unwillingly, although it may partially channel it's talents through her.  Since it had saved her life, and certainly those of her friends, she felt the least she might do would be to help.

  _If I give myself to you, will you promise to let me come back?  Let my body be my own again?_

  Yes.

  _Yes._

  Jean felt herself finally enveloped in the being that had been inside her all along.  The warmth and smug knowledge that she was the ultimate life-form made her secure, and she joined her consciousness with Phoenix.  Phoenix rose around her, and they flew through the water to the goal they now shared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2?

What do you think?  I have a few ideas where to go with this, but I wanna know if you guys think it's worth continuing.  Please, please review and tell me because I won't bother otherwise.  It's not as in-depth as I would have liked, but it's late, I'm tired, and it's sort of a test.  A dipping my toe in the water with this one.


End file.
